


Twist and Kiss

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Board Games, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: When an unknown chemical is released in the DEO, Winn finds himself locked in Mon-El's sleeping quarters with none other than Mon-El. Winn doesn't do well with being bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can now add a new fandom to my list of writings! Thanks for reading!

The moment that the alarm had flared through the DEO, Winn knew he was in trouble. He turned around towards the door in curiosity and concern, but the security system already kicked in and the door swung shut and locked right in his face. It really doesn’t help that he had entered Mon-El’s current room to get him ready for training.

Now they’re going to be locked in Mon’s for who knows how long.

Winn steps forward, his hand grabbing onto the doorknob and pulling despite him already knowing it won’t budge. He growls as he finally gives up, letting his forehead fall against the painted metal of the door instead.

The overcome system then starts with J’onn’s voice coming through first. “Agents, please remain where you are until we’re able to clear the department. An unknown chemical has entered the DEO so we will be conducting standard protocol until we discover exactly what this chemical is. We’ll have an update once we figure out more. Thank you.”

Winn groans even louder as J’onn’s voice cuts off, now kicking his toes against the doorway.

Mon’s sitting on his bed behind Winn, his back straight and his eyes attentive. “Why are you unhappy?” Mon questions as his head tilts to the side.

“Because,” Winn answers brusquely, now lifting his head to turn his entire body towards Mon. He rests one shoulder against the door, rubbing at his brows to rid himself of agitation, but he still hasn’t looked at Mon yet. “We’re stuck in a strangely dark, small room for who knows how long. I mean, what could we possibly do in here? It could be hours until the figure out what the chemical is and we’ll just have to sit here.” Winn then runs his hands down his face as he fights off another groan.

Mon’s lips curl up into a smirk as he leans back onto the bed. His hands are just behind his waist, but the posture accentuates his broad shoulders and toned stomach. His eyes glaze down Winn in suggestion, although Winn can’t see. “I can think of a few things.”

Winn sighs heavily as he steps away from the door. A few agents pass by their room, so Winn watches through the small window. All of the freed agents are adorned in hazmat suits and breathing masks as they go on to study whatever stupid chemical has the agency on lockdown.

Really, Winn plans to have strong words with whatever alien cause trouble today.

Winn turns back towards the room, deciding he might as well relax if he’s forced in here. He looks at the surrounding closets with mild interest, so he goes forward and starts to open the doors. “Is there anything stashed in here so we won’t die of boredom?”

Mon rolls his eyes, now straightening back up. He’s disappointed that Winn apparently didn’t notice his attempt at flirting, or Winn’s ignoring his attempts, but he concedes to Winn’s inquiry. He points to the cabinet just beside his own bed disinterestedly. “There are a few colorful boxes in there but I have no idea what they are.”

Winn now faces Mon, his nose scrunching up and his lips purse together as he thinks. He steps around the bed, now passing Mon as he goes in search of those colorful boxes. Mon, on the other hand, blushes as he watches Winn pass by, unable to stop thinking how handsome Winn looks when he’s curious.

Now that Winn’s at the closet, he opens the doors wide. His eyes start at the top, then scan down until he finds the boxes Mon was talking about pushed into the corner. He makes a noise out of surprise and then bends at the waist. Unintentionally, Winn’s ass is now right in Mon’s line of sight.

The Daxamite blushes harder, now clearing his throat as he forces his eyes away anywhere but Winn’s bottom. Winn even wore his maroon colored slacks today, which always happened to be Mon’s favorite. Mon takes a deep breath as he listens to Winn pull the boxes out of the cabinet.

Winn turns around with his arms full of the boxes, a new grin of excitement now breaking through. “These are old board games! This is awesome.”

Mon’s brow furrows at the sentiment, his eyes darting down to the decorated boxes. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be bored.”

Winn’s eyes flash up towards Mon for a second, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the games. He starts to set them on the bed as he looks through them. “You almost made a pun, which Kara would be proud of. These are considered board games because most of them are on a board of cardboard.”

Mon’s expression doesn’t lighten as he listens, so Winn turns to him with a fond smile. He lowers himself in front of Mon-El, now getting down on his knees as he places one box in front of him. Winn starts to get the contents of the package out, but Mon’s now enraptured by the sight of Winn on his knees.

His attention cannot be taken off of Winn, and rightfully so. His hair looks especially soft from here, and his nose looks delicate from this angle. Mon can even see Winn’s lashes brush against his cheek every time he blinks, and Mon’s really starting to get sick of these feelings he has for Winn. But then Winn glimpses up under those lashes and Mon’s frozen where he sits.

The corner of Winn’s mouth quirks up leisurely, now smiling at Mon crookedly. Mon would think about those pink lips a little longer, but then he realizes they’re forming words and Winn is now looking at him expectantly.

Mon blinks, forcing his eyes away towards the games. “Uh, what?”

“Get down here and play these games with me. Or else you’ll see how batty I get when I’ve got nothing to do.” Winn demands as he starts to set a few pieces around the colored cardboard.

Mon’s huffs out a laugh as he lowers himself on the ground. He crosses his legs and tucks his feet underneath him as he watches Winn at work. While he’s captivated by the little pieces, he’s still concerned about what Winn said. “What do you mean you’ll go batty? Are you going to get sick?”

Winn chuckles again as he brings out a deck of cards. “No, luckily. Batty just means crazy. Typically people say that about old ladies. Like, a batty old lady. But I wouldn’t go around saying that. That _will_ get you slapped.”

Mon nods in understanding as Winn draws the first card. “You are joking.”

Winn looks up to Mon with a self-deprecating expression. “Yeah. I guess it’s not a funny joke if I have to explain it.”

Mon shakes his head instantly, defending Winn’s humor. “No. It was funny.” He smiles in reassurance, which only causes Winn to chuckle and turn back to the game.

“Well, let’s get started then. I’ll try and explain them to you as best I can but you’ll get it as we go along. And you can always ask me questions.” Winn starts, and then goes into a small explanation of the process of the game. He points to some of the locations on the board and explains the good and the bad cards, but Mon’s only half listening.

He gets through the first game fine. He makes a few mistakes, but Winn laughs it off and gives an explanation. Winn ends up winning the first game, but then he breaks out Battle Ship and Mon-El wins all five games they played. Winn deems it as an alien advantage, but they move on to the next game with minor teasing.

They move on to Guess Who, which actually gets Mon laughing at how ridiculous the characters are. He tries his best to pay attention but ends up giving away too many clues that gets Winn the victory. He demands a rematch, to which he almost won but Winn made an impromptu guess that was correct.

It’s two hours later and the boys have worked through most of their board games. They’d taken breaks in between, a few moments so they could stretch their legs and clear their minds for the next match. Now Winn’s on his side wit his head propped up in his hand while Mon’s legs are stretched out in front of him and his back is pressed against the bed.

“So are you still bored?” Mon asks as he rolls his head in Winn’s direction. He’s got his hands in his lap, rolling his fingers together as they talk.

Winn’s eyes dart up towards Mon, which is enough to make the other man breathless but he holds his composure. Winn ‘s grinning back as he draws his elbow back to lay just above his waist. It brings Mon’s attention back to the curvature of Winn’s waist, but he’s better than this. He’s a Daxamite, after all. So he drags his eyes back to Winn’s face, lucky to find the other man looking down at the board games.

“Not really. I just feel like I’ve been thrown into the 1940s.” He shoots back with a chuckle.

Mon nods his head, although he’s not sure what the 1940s were like and why it reminds Winn of the time. He lets himself and Winn grow into a comfortable silence as they take one of their needed breaks before moving on, but then he notices a box just behind Winn that they haven’t touched yet.

Mon perks up in curiosity, jutting his chin in the direction of the game. “What is that one?”

Winn’s brows lift as he looks over his shoulder, finding the game Twister just behind him. He rolls his eyes as he brings the game to the front, letting Mon get a good look at the box. “It’s really not a game for two people. It’s a game where you end up in really close and weird positions so it’s only fun when you’ve got friends you can make fun of.”

Mon looks up at Winn with a sparkle in his eye. “I can make fun of you. I say we play it.”

Winn’s head falls just slightly as he gives Mon a look of disbelief. A few seconds pass and Mon doesn’t budge, so Winn concedes with a sigh. “Fine. But I’m telling you, you’re going to hate it.”

Mon only waggles his brows as Winn grabs the box out of his hand and stands to his feet. He walks just past the beds, popping the lid off the carton and throwing it on the mattress behind him. He takes the sheet of thin plastic with colored blobs painted throughout so Mon stands as well in case he is needed to help.

Once Winn feels Mon’s presence just over his shoulder, he turns and hands over the lower half of the box where a spinner is located. Mon happily holds the item as Winn unfolds the plastic and flicks it once in the air to try and straighten it from being in the box so long. He lays it flat on the ground, rubbing his socked foot against some of the creases to will them way.

“Okay,” Winn starts as he moves back to Mon’s side. He takes the spinner out of the lower half of the box, and then grabs the empty carton to throw it with the other half. He turns to Mon slightly as he starts to wave at the game. “The whole point of the game is going by the instructions so it’ll be easy.”

Mon nods obediently.

Winn bounces on his toes as he flicks the spinner. “And since it’s your idea to play this horrid game, you can go first.” He patiently waits as the spinner crawls to a stop, and Mon tilts over Winn’s shoulder to watch as well. It lands on blue, so Winn continues on. “Right hand blue.”

Mon steps forward dutifully, carefully positioning himself around the mat and then crouching to place his hand on blue.

Winn flicks the plastic spinner and starts to talk as it goes. “Now you also can’t let any other parts of your body touch the ground, or fall. Then you automatically lose.”

Mon-El nods again.

Winn grins as his part comes. “Right foot green.” He announces as he steps forward and places his foot on the green circle.

“That’s rather easy.” Mon-El says as he looks up under his fringe at Winn.

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game.” Winn shoots back as the spinner rests on a new spot. “Okay, left foot yellow.”

Mon listens as he brings his left foot around and places it on the spot. He patiently looks up at Winn as he spins his turn. “I don’t see how this game can be used to tease someone.” He says truthfully.

Winn scoffs as he steps forward to put his left foot on blue for his next turn. Now he stands in front of Mon-El with a wide stance, but flicks the spinner for the next turn. “You’ll see. Right foot yellow.”

Mon obeys and places his right foot on the yellow spot just in front of Winn’s foot. He’s in a crouch like most runners are before they go off for a sprint, which already as Winn chuckling. Mon notices the attention, so he rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me wait here forever. I do believe it’s your turn.”

“Fine,” Winn sighs sarcastically as he flips the spinner. “Right hand red.” He announces as he bends down to place his hand on the designated spot. Now he’s at eye level with Mon, who’s slowly grinning. Winn sets the spinner down in between them, shaking his head at Mon with ease. “You won’t be smiling for long, buddy. Left foot yellow.”

“Easy. I’m already there.” Mon says in response, to which Winn laughs shortly.

“Not so easy. You can’t be on the same spot so you’ll have to move your foot.” Winn answers as he patiently waits for Mon to work out his body placement.

Mon’s brows configure in confusion as he starts to think this through. “There are no spots behind me.”

Winn nods as Mon comes to an understanding. He watches with slight fascination as Mon’s confusion contorts to a sated smile.

“I see how you can tease people now.” He answers as he lifts his left foot and places it on the spot behind Winn’s leg. Now he’s got his hand down on blue, with Winn crouched between his legs. He’s creating something like a bridge that Winn happens to be trapped under.

Winn then spins again which he happily announces to keep the game going. “Left hand red.” He moves as he talks, now turning around to place his hand on the spot just behind him. Now he’s in a position like the crabwalk while Mon is still poised above him. Now Winn’s two hands are on red spots, one foot on blue and the other on green. Mon, meanwhile, only has one hand down on blue, and his two feet on yellow. He’s still got one hand free.

“Now typically you’re not supposed to take your hands off the spots or else you’ll loose, so since you still have a free hand I’ll let you spin next.” Winn explains as he glimpses down towards the spinner and back.

“Fair enough.” Mon agrees as he reaches over and flicks the spinner. It twirls a little longer than if Winn where to, considering Mon was really holding back on his strength but it still peaked through. Finally it lands. “Left hand blue.” He answers as he looks around at his options. Mon holds back a smile as he realizes their positions. While he hadn’t thought a board game would help him get this close to Winn, he’s certainly thankful he pushed to play this one.

Mon reaches over and places his hand on the spot just at Winn’s side. Now he’s got one of Winn’s legs underneath him, and the other is bent enough that Mon is practically between Winn’s legs. He’s got the other open underneath him and Mon only wants to get closer.

Winn shakes his head as he continues on, nonetheless, but a blush is blossoming over the bridge of his nose now. Mon notices, watching as Winn darts his eyes away and down towards the spinner. “Alright,” he starts as he leans a little so he can reach the board but now he’s only inches from Mon’s face.

Winn seems to notice this just seconds after he’s moved, now looking up at Mon with his lips parting. Mon-El allows his own gaze to drop down to those lips, and saunter back up to find Winn still looking into Mon-El’s eyes. Mon knows that this is his moment, so he leans forward to close the gap between their mouths.

He listens as Winn takes a deep breath in through his nose, which he takes as a good sign until Winn promptly pulls back. Mon separates himself a little further to give Winn room as he looks up worriedly.

Winn’s looking back at him like he’s suddenly been consumed by shock. He almost expects Winn to shy away, but his eyes stay strictly on Mon as he gathers the many thoughts he has coursing through his mind.

“Mon…” Winn trails off softly as he finally lets himself fall onto the plastic mat. He watches Mon finally relax as well, now sliding even further away from Winn.

Mon’s face has fallen from hopeful to rejected in a matter of seconds as he averts his gaze. He shakes his head before Winn can say much else, waving him off with ease. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you-”

“I had no idea that you…” Winn interjects breathlessly, his eyes still dazed as he recollects the last few moments. Specifically the exact moment a hot alien decided to kiss him.

Mon looks up now s he watches Winn with innocent eyes. “That I like you? I’m not exactly subtle.” He offers back with a sad smile.

Winn shakes his head slowly as he starts to think back to those moments that Mon is thinking about as well. “I thought you were joking.”

Mon huffs out a laugh as he leans back to sit on his heels. He shakes his head as he stares fixatedly at a point on the ground. It’s not the easiest thing, talking about his feelings with the person he has feelings for. “No. I wasn’t-”

Winn’s hand then shoots out, grabbing onto the color of Mon’s shirt and tugs, but Mon doesn’t budge. He looks up at Winn confusedly, until he notices that Winn is getting up now to stand on his knees in front of Mon.

“For Heaven’s sake,” Winn chastises as he comes over to meet Mon. “You won’t even let me return a spontaneous kiss because you’re like a brick wall in a tight t-shirt.”

Mon’s lips start to form a question, but Winn’s now cupping his hands around Mon’s cheeks. He picks up rather quickly that Winn is returning the gesture, so he lets his eyes flutter shut as Winn leans in to press their lips back together. The two allow the kiss to deepen after a pause, and soon Winn’s hands are in Mon’s hair and Mon has lifted his hands to rest feather-light against Winn’s hips.

Then a bolt shoots through Mon-El and he needs _more_. He wraps his arm around Winn’s waist while the other slides down until he can wrap his hand around Winn’s thigh. He stands in a swift movement, lifting Winn like he’s weightless, which he nearly feels so. He feels Winn’s lips separate against his as he gasps from the movement, but soon he’s kissing back with more fervor.

Mon’s turning towards his own mattress, about to lower Winn onto the sheets just when the moment is absolutely interrupted. The door to Mon’s sleeping quarters unlocks with a click and is flung open before either of the two can react.

They separate moments later, both with reddened lips and cheeks. They look up, with Winn still in Mon’s arms, to find J’onn standing in the doorway with widened eyes. The boys look between one another before Mon slowly released Winn and lowers him back to his feet. Winn stands at his feet, his eyes now on J’onn.

“Before you say anything-” Winn tries, but J’onn’s eyes are now closed an he’s lifting a hand to stop him.

“I’m not going to say anything. This never happened and this _won’t_ happen again here. This is a workplace after all.” J’onn brings a finger up to rub between his brows before he’s finally able to open his eyes and look at Mon and Winn again. “The chemical is now being controlled and we are slowly updating the rest of the agents. We ask that everyone stays in their current locations for a little while longer.”

Winn swallows, nodding respectfully while Mon’s starting to grin. He lets his head dip down to try and hide it from J’onn as best he can. Winn must be able to sense the smile because Mon gets Winn’s elbow pressed into his side seconds later.

J’onn looks between the two suspiciously, but grabs onto the doorknob. “I _will_ separate you two if I need.” He gives them one last firm glare before he closes the door behind him. The lock sets back into place, now closing Winn and Mon off from the rest of the agency. For now.

Winn spins on his heel as he looks up at Mon with a smile lifted with shock. “I cannot believe that just happened.”

Mon’s hands had been behind held behind his back when J’onn was in the room out of respect, but he relaxes now that it’s just him and Winn. He brings his hand up to card his fingers through Winn’s hair with a small smile.

“The kiss or J’onn’s appearance?” Mon asks out of curiosity, his eyes flitting over Winn’s gorgeous features.

Winn’s skin turns pinker as he shakes his head. “Both.” He admits as he takes one step closer. Their chests are now pressed together, and Winn’s hand is playing with the color of Mon’s shirt playfully.

“Well, I’ll make sure one of those things happens again and I’ll avoid the other at all cost.” Mon teases as he lets his hands fall down to Winn’s waist. He leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Winn’s mouth to prove his words, but he’s captivated with the way Winn’s eyes flutter shut at the gesture.

“This is the only time I think playing Twister has ever turned out in my favor,” Winn breathes as he brings his hands up behind Mon’s neck.

Mon reaches down around the back of Winn’s thighs and has him lifted in his arms within seconds. He hears Winn exhale in surprise, which he thinks he will never get sick of hearing. He turns back towards the mattress, now continuing on their actions from earlier. He’s gentle s he lowers Winn onto his mattress.

“Hopefully you haven’t gone batty.” Mon shoots back, causing Winn’s head to fall back against the pillow as he laughs at the statement. Mon only watches on, keen to watch Winn’s nose scrunch up and his eyes to glimmer with amusement.


End file.
